Out Of My League
by MusicHerself
Summary: Jade just started her first day at Hollywood wood arts and she already has a pretend 'girlfriend'. for how long will she keep the act up before Robbie takes getting cat too far? a fluffy and kind of weird Cade story.
1. Friend with benefits?

hello! my awesome friends and fans, it Music here! so since you guys love my other story You're something Beautiful (and i now you love it cuz you kept telling me, "i love this story!" or 'Update soon please" and my favorite, "so umm one more thing...WHENS THE NEXT CHAPTER!?" )  
So i've decided to write another story, now this one will have nothing to do with You're Something Beautiful. its a completely different story line and setting. But since you all know very well i hate Robbie with every breath i take and every blood cell i have in my body, you know i will try my best to get raid of him soon. and if you don't want him to go, you came to the wrong author. have a nice reading now.

p.s. since the title is called Out Of My League it will have some lyrics in there through the story. they will be in bold, now you may enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or any of the cast members nor do i own the characters. (sadly)**

* * *

Is it so hard to wake up in the morning? yes, yes it is. since i don't like morning people, why would i be one? its simple really, i hate a lot of things, for example, i hate morning people, and mornings, and people. Anyways on a lesser note, i just got into hollywood arts. no surprise there but during the auditions i saw this really cute red headed girl, but when i say red i mean velvet red. Yes, i just said she was cute, yes i am a girl myself, no i do not care if you don't like bi people. Labels are for people who have nothing better todo with there lives and just feel the need to put humans in files. I don't do that, i think love is love hate it or like it, i couldn't care less. though there was a really cute boy named Beck, but i didn't like how girls crowded him. Plus the only reason i even noticed him is because he was amazing acter, the type of acter i use in my plays. i wasn't as attracted to him as i was to the Red head, besides he's got plenty of girls to choose from. Today was my first day, and I can tell its gonna kill me.

* * *

the first thing I thought when I walked in was that I wanted to walk back out. Every thing was bright and joyful, it was sick! I made my way to my locker, every one's was designed to show who they are and all the new students had it blank. I threw my bag over my shoulder remembering I was ready for something like this, I took a box of scissors and glue. I poked myself ever so often but in five minutes my locker was covered in scissors, leaving me only 2 more pairs in my bag. I sighed and unzipped my bag, taking the box in my right hand and stuffing it in again. I got up and wiped myself off, most of the new kids were still designing their lockers but when the bell rang only a few stayed and finished, other decided they'd get back to it. I ran a hand through my hair and stared at my schedule, I shook my head I as turned down a random hallway. I shoved the paper in my pocket and looked for room 24D. I kept looking at the walls and their weird drawings and banners. They were kind of- BUMP

I sat on the ground dumb founded at the impact. I shook my head and let out a grunt, a childish voice rang in my ears, already annoying me.  
"are you ok?" she asked I looked up to see bright red hair blinding me, I focused my eyes away from her hair but that was a bad idea. Her face took me by surprise, not a bad surprise but a good one. It's like when you see someone really beautiful and you just sit like an idiot with your mouth open staring at them, that person was currently me. she raised an eye brow and then got a shocked look in her face, she grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" she yelled at me. I must still been emotionless because when I thought I nodded she just placed her ear to my chest. My face started to get red and that when I decided to get a grip. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away, she was confused at first but then a grin broke across her face. "you're alive!" she exclaimed. she wrapped her arms around me and on habit I pushed her off, though I don't know why I was sad when I did. she still smiled at me even though I pushed her, I raised an eyebrow, why wasn't she sad or at least angry that I pushed her? I usually got people quickly and right off the bat, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It killed me! I liked being in control, not knowing what exactly going on right now wasn't something I liked. I got up and dusted myself off, she grabbed my hand without permission and pulled herself up, I guess she didn't need any and I was fine with it. she dusted herself and then looked around, she looked at me and jumped a little as if forgetting I was there. I kept staring at her and no matter how much I tried my eyes wouldn't leave her face, she noticed and blushed, I snapped out of it and shook my head, what was I doing? why does my stomach feeling this way any ways!? she turned back to me, her happy mood gone, she seemed shy and playful now, she's too confusing. without saying anything I turned around and kept heading towards where I was trying to find, but I stopped thinking she might be useful. When I turned she seemed sad, as if me leaving her was something I wasn't supposed to do. I sighed and walked towards her again. "I was just looking for room 24D, do you know where that is?" She smiled at my voice and raised her head up again,  
"sure! follow me," she took my hand dragged me down the way I came, she looked back ever so offend and I could see the blush in her face. "im Cat by the way." she said slowing down a bit, her voice was creamy and sweet, but it seemed so annoying at times. I liked it like this much better, after a while she looked at me funny, as if waiting for something, I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.  
"im jade." I said flatly, and for the first time it had a sort of raise in it, I panicked, I never do that.

She dropped me off at the class room. her eyes shone and I almost smiled. we stood there for awhile, waiting for her to leave, "well uh thanks..."I said she nodded but didn't move, "shouldn't you get to your class?" her eyes widened,  
"oh right! thanks! bye Jade!" she said running off, I was surprised she remembered my name so quickly and said it so easily as if she'd repeated it all the way here. I sighed and entered the classroom already the teacher told me to take a seat and since it was my first day he'd forgive me for being so late. I rolled my eyes at the comment but just crossed my arms and legs and tuned every one out. trying to get that red head out of my mind was harder than I though it would be.

* * *

at lunch I sat at an empty table, I always have and I wasn't excepting any one to join me, but that little red head came skipping up to the table like nothing. I just didn't get this girl. She smiled and scooted even closer to me until our thighs barely touched, I gulped but kept my cool, she's just a girl after all. I **just sat and stared at her,** it bugged me how much control she had over me and she didn't even know. Beck and another boy came and sat down across from us, "I hate math! I that it was a talent school! Not a normal one!" The brown hair boy complained to beck as they sat down. Cat's sweet voice rang again, "heyyy!" She said her grin seemed to get more beautiful reach time.

i mentally slapped myself again, she's just Cat! It's wayyyy to early in the year to be falling in love. I stayed emotionless as Beck started tell us his friend name and other information, that I didn't need, but his name which if i heard right was Andre. I turned my attention towards a brown curl haired boy who was starting to walk over to the table, he had a puppet and I was ready to leave at any moment, Jade West does NOT sit with puppets. Cat noticed my shifting and looked at the boy, but the second she did she grabbed my arm and her smile faded.

"omg, it's Robbie, if he asks I'm taken" she looked me in the eye, I nodded since it seemed important to her, I wasn't going to be here anyways. The boy named Robbie sat down next to Cat and I grabbed my bag, Cat grabbed my arm when she felt me get up, she pulled me back down and looked me in the eye again, the words "don't leave me alone with him!" spelled across them, which I didn't get since Beck and Andre were at the table too.  
I sat down with my Dr. Pepper and placed my arm in front of me, I took a sip and decided to listen to their conversation since I had nothing better to do. After a while I was starting to get pissed of by that puppet Robbie had with him, it kept staring at me and telling cheesy pickup lines. I was about strangle both of them. I noticed Cat sit closer to me when Robbie took the seat next to her, it was almost like she was afraid of the dork. I studied him closely and by my 3rd look over to his reactions and the way he looked at Cat it was clear he liked her, and Cat knew. I gave him a soft glare each time he got closer to Cat, he would back away but come right back again.  
"so beck I heard you're single?" Andre said getting my attention. Beck nodded,  
"aren't you taken though?" he replied, Robbie suddenly spoke,  
"are you taken Cat?" I almost spit out my dr. pepper. It was the oldest trick in the book! He used the topic to bring up the question cat knew he would ask. Cat **thumbed thoughtfully through her hair**, I gulped down my soda,  
"yeah she's taken. why do you care?" I asked giving him a solid glare, I heard Cat let go a sigh of relief. Robbie looked at me then back at Cat,  
"by who?" he asked. the soda can stayed at my lips, I didn't know what to say to that, she didn't exactly tell me what to answer if he asked that. I glanced at Cat. She took and breath and pulled me in and whispered into my ear. My eyes widened and before I could say absolutely not she said it anyways.

"I'm taken by Jade"

* * *

ah-hem...can I just say...  
**CLIFFHANGER**!

~MUSIC


	2. Just a kiss

Bawhahahaha! im back! did my cliffhanger suck? I bet it did. im not very good at those any more :(  
anyways! here's the next chapter.

* * *

I spat out my soda from my mouth to the side.

"WHAT!?" Me and Robbie said together. the puppet's jaw dropped and Andre and Beck just stared. Cat's eyes got big at the sudden attention, she shrank back and I sighed, I couldn't just let her suffer, I wouldn't wanna be with that dork either. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her, "yeah we're dating, I've known her for a while now, we actually went to the same school together last year." My face was emotionless and my voice was casual. I picked up my dr. pepper and took a sip. Robbie stared at us and Andre and Beck shrugged and congratulated Cat. I smiled half heartedly and gave Cat a light kiss on the cheek. Im a writer, an actress, and singer. There's nothing I couldn't lie about. Robbie got up and stormed away, Cat relaxed but I left my arm around her, if this was gonna work. it had to be 24/7, not just when Robbie was around. Cat snuggled closer to me, and I kept myself in character. i smiled at her, let her feed me from her spoon and did my best to not take it too far, though she showed no signs of helping.

after lunch Cat took me in the janitor's closet. She locked the door behind her and hugged me, "thank you so much for that!" I shrugged. "do you want go out after school?" I asked, she looked up at me confused,  
"weren't we just pretending?"  
"yeah but it's good to stay in character." I replied simply, she smiled and nodded. Our next class was with a crazy teacher and the first thing that happened when I walked through the doors was catching a ball that was thrown at me. The teacher clapped his hands, "good job Jade! now class that was sitting in character!" I rolled my eyes and took a empty seat and Cat sat next to me. 15 minutes into the class another ball came towards me, but it was aimed at Cat, I caught it a second before it hit her cheek, she wasn't paying attention and the ball hurt when you caught it, I didn't wanna think about how it would be if it hit Cat. The teacher was called sikowits and yes he was a siko! With absolutely no wits. Cat took a breath, she stared at the small ball in my hand and i threw it back at him. "next time, try hitting someone who i dont care about, then i'll even help get them hit" it hit the plam of his hand, he flinched at my voice and Cat took my hand.

10 minutes into class i noticed Cat shifted A lot in her seat, like she just couldn't make it comfortable. I tugged on her sleeve, "hey you ok?" i asked, she shook her head. "i don't like those chairs,". i thought over for moment then felt 2 eyes boring into me. i glanced to the right and saw Robbie glaring at me. jeaoulsy much? I grabbed Cat and put her on my lap, she was surprising light. "better?" i asked. She blushed and bit her lip, she's too cute for me. I could feel how tense she was so nibbled on her ear when i whispered "relax" she sighed and leaned back she giggled a bit when i nibbled her ear. I narrowed my eyes and look at Robbie through the corner of my eye. He gritted his teeth and glared at sikowits. i smriked and whispered to Cat "he saw it" her smile faded bit as if remembering it was pretend. I frowned, she looked...disappointed... I shrugged it off and let her stay on my lap until class was over. Robbie pushed me on the way out i lightly stabbed him with my scissors, a little stain appered on his shirt "the was a warning shot Puppet Boy." he gulpped, "h-he's not a p-puppet!" he's voice shook and he ran away. Cat didn't pay attention to what had happened and took my hand. "Where to next?" I shrugged, it was the end of the day. she could go home.

i walked towards my Car and got in, Cat stood in front of the door. "aren't you going to go home now?" i asked flatly, she stared at me confused, "i thought we were gonna go on a date," she said in a sad voice. i sighed, i seriously hoped she'd forget, but oh well. "then get in." i said shutting my door. She smiled and skipped towards the other side. we left school and I noticed both Beck and Robbie staring us...did I miss something?  
"where do you want to go?" I asked looking at her quickly then back at the road. She shrugged, "where ever...as long as im with you..."  
What? I didn't get the last part, you whispered." she turned to me as if she got caught doing something wrong.  
"I mean where ever you want, I don't mind..." she smiled and I eyed her, she blushed and shrugged with a _im innocent _smile. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

* * *

honestly I had no idea where I was going, I just knew I was driving. Cat didn't really care she seemed happy just sitting there, even I was bored tho! I started driving towards a near by park, not a lot of kids were there and I was grateful, I didn't like dealing with them much. I took Cat to a bench a old bench and we sat there for while, we weren't really acting or staying in character, we just sat there. I noticed cat sneak closer to me every once and while, I laughed lightly and wrapped my arm around her, let go of her breath, she must have been holding it in. I wonder why, she snuggled closer into me, I shifted a bit, if she was comfortable why shouldn't I be too? We stayed like that for a while, me just holding her and her staring out into nowhere. I didn't know why but I wanted to stay in the moment forever.  
I kissed Cat on the top of her head, red hairs sticking to my lips. she giggled and I smiled, I shook it off, I don't smile for no reason, but my face said other wise. she looked up at me, "you kissed my head," she said lovingly, I raised an eyebrow, "of course I did, it's normal." she smiled and put one finger on my lips,  
"Bad Jadey~ " she said seductively, its when I realized how close we were to each other's face's, my lips were only a few inches away from her own. Cat noticed too and stared at my lips, we both glanced up and made eye contact, she got closer, my body didn't know what to do. I leant forward, her eyes started to flatter shut. Was this right? was she in character? would this mean anything her? I had to stop it I couldn't risk going into this to far, I started to back up but then lips landed on...

* * *

Cat has naughty, lips I wonder where they'll land that is if they land on anything. im sorry! I needed to work on my cliffhangers! I swear these will happen a lot less offend!

~Music


	3. Fake out

to the person who taught me how to spell OFTEN! THANK YOU!(anyways...heres the story)

* * *

I closed my eyes waiting to feel Cat's lips but instead i heard her giggle, i opened my eyes and stared at her, "whats so funny?" i asked, she giggled again. "i didn't move my finger...!" she said wiggling it in front of my face, i let out a sigh of relief, i forgot about her finger being there! I rolled my eyes and got up, "come on, it's getting late, i should take you home." She smiled and took my hand. We drove for an hour because of Cat's awful directions, when we got to to her house it was already starting to get twilight. "thanks for the date Jadey" she leaned across to middle and gave me a kiss on the cheek. i almost blushed but instead gave her a very small smile, but even though it was small, it made her smile bigger. she skipped to her door and waved to me before going in. i sighed and drove home, i needed to sleep and get her out of my head!

That idea didn't work, my dream had her in it! i Slammed my face in the pillow when i woke from the dream, why was she chasing me!? i grunted and walked out of my bedroom. I got ready, ate breakfast and didn't say goodbye to anyone when i walked out the doors of my house, as if anyone cared.

* * *

At sikowit's class, Cat sat on my lap without asking, I'm guessing she wants this to be a regular thing then. Robbie glared at us but Beck nudged him and Robbie looked up at Sikowits, "to day class we will practice preforming!" He boomed, i rolled my eyes and played with Cat's hair. "Ummm, Cat and Robbie please come up here," he said pointing at them and clapping his hands, i grabbed Cat by the waist and stared at her, she gulped and gave me a quick nod. I let go, afraid of what was going to happen, Sikowits pointed at me, "give me setting!" i smirked  
"boy thats madly in love but the girl wants nothing to do with him so she slaps him." i said flatly, Robbie glared at me and Beck looked at me funny. Sikowits claps his hands again, "ok, Cat, Robbie, begin!"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Cat yelled at him, clearly angry, Robbie took her hands,  
"but do my feelings mean nothing to you!?" he protested, Cat yanked her hands from his grip, "no! they don't! just find someone else and move on!' she yelled at him again. Acting was out of the question, Cat was clearly pissed. fire burned in her eyes, i liked it, I could even feel the slap coming. Robbie threw his hands in the air, "you know we should be together! you're boyfriend sucks!" I stood up about to slap him myself but a shocked look spread across Cat's face as she raised her hand, a solid slap landed on his cheek, he crumbled to the ground on his knees. Cat flared,  
"DONT EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" She yelled at him. everything went silent and i clapped slowly, everyone joined in at their own paced at my 2nd clap. Cat looked at me and smiled, i smirked as she skipped into my arms and hugged me, "good job," i whisper, Robbie got up and rubbed his cheek, it was really red and he glared at me before going for some ice. Cat whispered something but i couldn't make it out.

* * *

Lunch was cool, Andre told us about a play that was coming up and that this weird girl named Trina was going to be staring in it, we had no idea how that happened since she sucked but we didn't truly care. Cat laughed and giggled during the entire lunch, i stayed quite, nodded when needed, kissed her on the cheek when i wanted and of course i enjoyed every minute of it, surprisingly...

"so guys wanna double date?" Asked Robbie bringing me back to the table and out of my head. "Say what?" I asked, Cat nudged me and gave me the eyes of do something, "Robbie just asked if we wanted to double date tonight." I blinked, what's the problem with that? Cat stared at me, did she not want too? I sighed and nodded, "yeah sure, see you 5,' I said grabbing my bag and getting up, Cat followed me a with a pout, I heard Robbie yell, "is 7 ok!?"

"NO!" I yelled flatly. Cat smiled and I raised my eye brows, was she happy that I was mean? Goodness she's too confusing. She took my hand and stared at the ground, she never does that, only when people weren't looking, or at least she usually asked first. I shrugged it off and let her, I didn't have a problem with it, though, I don't know if I should. cat leaned up against my arm, her warmth filling my cold body, I wanted to shoved her off so badly but I just knew she'd give me those puppy dog eyes filled with sadness and of course I'd regret it. she mumbled something I wasn't able to catch but I let it slide, I was focused more on a drowsy Sikowits walking towards us, he put a hand on my shoulder, "would you go to the play Trina's going to be in? Andre's going and so is Beck, you should go and see what happens." I shook my head and kept walking, I had a feeling Cat would talk to me about It later when we got to her house.

* * *

"we should go!" Cat argued with me, I shook my head, "oh no, no, no, no!" I replied flatly.  
"if you don't come with me then they'll think we had fight!"  
"Cat we don't need to go! it's not we're getting money for it!" I said giving her a soft glare that still hurt a little, I sighed. I couldn't be myself with her! It made me angry, I took out a pair of scissors and started to recklessly cut paper into a billion pieces, Cat sighed and placed her hand on my wrist, stopping me from cutting any further, "fine we won't go," she said calmly as she placed a kiss on my lips, but this time I wanted more. I dropped the scissors and tangled my fingers into her hair, she let out a tiny gasp to the sudden need for her, I just wanted her, I didn't know why and I didn't care. I licked her bottom lip and she squeaked, as if no one had ever kissed her that way. I licked it again and she opened her mouth slightly, I wanted to know what her mouth tasted like on the inside, she placed her hand on my cheek and before I could even make my tongue move forward, we heard a knock on Cat's door, she pulled away and we stared at each other, did that mean anything just now? she looked like she wanted to keep going but the knocking came back, reminding her why she stopped in the first place. She sighed, as if disappointed we stopped there, she got up and went to her door. I wiped my lips with my sleeve, as she got to the door, she tasted a bit like skittles, but the inside of her mouth is what made me hungry. she opened the door and I was surprised to see Robbie standing at the door, cat's face only went form bad to worst, talk about bad timing. Robbie smiled and walked, still not noticing me, I sneaked up stairs having a plan in mind. I hide on top of the stairs and watched as a confused Cat sat down with Robbie. "why are you here?" she asked still glancing around for me, my poor redhead, I actually feel kinda bad. oh well. I began messing up my hair smudging my lipstick as if I've been kissing Cat for hours, which now that I think about it, wouldn't be a bad idea. I shook my head, don't get ideas west. Robbie messed with his hair and stared at her, "I-I love you," he stuttered, Cat sighed, "I know Robbie but-" Robbie cut her off by placing a finger on her lips,  
"I know, but I just wanna try, just once, " he said leaning in, I started to walk down the stairs as if I wasn't listening at all, " Cat when are you coming back up?" I asked. with my eyes closed and yawning, as if I still hadn't seen him, i tapped my lips with my finger still keeping my eyes closed as if i was too tried to open them, "they miss you," i said finally opening my eyes, Cat had a huge grin on her face with a nice red blush to match her hair, Robbie stared at me in shock, what was he thinking? i hope it was that we just left from having a make out session in bed, i would love it if he thought that.

"what is she doing here!" he asked getting up, Cat giggled a bit,  
"she's here with me until my parents come back from work," she said walking up to me and fixing my hair, i smiled and let Cat fix me, Robbie huffed and left, cat let out giggle when the door slammed shut, she wrapped her arms around my neck and let me rest my forehead on to hers, "you're amazing Jadey!" she said gazing into my eyes, i smirked and pecked her lips, " where were we?" i asked pulling her closer, she laughed and began kissing me. I don't know if this is wrong, i don't know if either of us is meaning any of it, but i just knew, i loved it.

* * *

The next morning wasn't something i expected. My eyes flattered open, I sat up and looked around the room, it was pink and bright, unlike mine, I began to panic as I yanked the covers off of me, a cute little redhead slept next to me curled up in ball with kitten Pj's on. I looked down at meself I was wearing the same clothing from yesterday, I fell off the bed when I saw Cat next to me, I fell on my back with a thud which made Cat shoot up, she used her arms to hold her up and she looked around the room, her eyes wide," Jadey?" she asked, I groaned and she looks over to the side of the bed where I lay in pain, Cat let out a sigh of relief which Is something I couldn't do, she helped me up but I still groaned from being in pain but mostly because I was still tried.  
"what am I doing here!?" I asked flatly. Cat giggled,

"my parents weren't here by midnight so you just watch me fall asleep, I think you fell a little after" she said smiling, I grunted and she kissed my forehead,

"don't worry it's Saturday, no school today." she said a bit too chirpy for my liking. I got up and rubbed my head, I hit it on the way down on one of her stuffed animals, just my luck I hit the tiny guitar it was holding. She laughed and I raised an eyebrow, whats so funny? I would ask but im too lazy for that right now. she got up and wrapped her arms around me, she snuggled close to me, "did you know I feel safe in your arms at night?" she asked breathing me in as if when I walk out the room she'll never see me again. I brought her down stairs when something donged on her, she grabbed my bag shoved it in front of me and pushed me out the door, she stood there in front with me until she stood on her tippy toes and kissed me lightly on my lips, "im sorry Jadey but my parents can't know you slept here!" she was about to kiss me again when her mother opened the door.

* * *

i fixed it!

~Music


	4. Is it Fake or real Jadey?

sorry if it took so long, plus you're something beautiful will be updated soon. i promise!

* * *

"Cat what are doing?" my mother asked, Jade stared at me waiting for me todo something. i smiled and Grabbed her arm,  
"remember my best friend i was telling you about?" i asked, my mother tapped her chin with her index finger trying to remember, after a while she snapped her fingers,  
"Jadey?" she asked  
Jade slammed the palm of my hand onto her forehead, "'Jadey'? I WAS KNOWN AS JADEY!?" she mumbled, i sighed and pulled her closer. "yeah, she came to visit me reallllyyy early, i was just kissing her on the cheek."  
my mother smiled  
"Cat, you've been good all week, why don't you to go out today?"  
Jade was about to tell her no, when I jumped up and down while hugging my mom, "thanks mom! i'll be back by 8!" I grabbed Jade's hand and ran us down to her car before she could even process what happened. I got into the car and Jade sat there dumbfounded. I looked over at her,  
"what the heck was that!?" she asked pointing towards my house, i shrugged,  
"is it so bad i wanted to stay the day with you!? i protested. jade rolled her eyes and started the car, i got chirpy again,  
"where are we going?" i asked, she smirked and drove down the road.

"somewhere,"

we drove for hours and it seemed like it was just a drive, until she stopped At a beach. it was peaceful since it was so early and the horizon looked amazing. She got off and sat on top of her Car's hood, I sat next to her and brought my knees to my chest and leaned my body against hers, letting my head rest on her shoulder.

i know. I know to her this is just fake, she helped me and that's it. I know things might never change, but is it bad that I enjoy it so much!? I sigh and snuggle closer to her. Hoping that for just a moment she'd forget it was nothing and treat it like something...more... But I'm always wrong, she always reminds me some how or some way. The beach looked beautiful and it was doubtful that anyone would come today, and I hoped it was true. I began to mumble sing, why? Because its what I do when I'm stressed or nervous, I let music and lyrics talk for me or talk me through it.

"Did you know, when your around, my heart won't, it can't slow down, it beats so hard, it makes it hard, to catch my breath, to catch my breath..."

jade started singing too, and I'm surprised by the verse she chooses.

"everyday's another chance for me to fall in love with you, and I do..." That's all she sang. Not even the entire verse but she sang those words. Did she mean them towards me? No, she won't. Not Jadey. I shrugged it off as I kept my mumble singing to a minimum. After a while we had moved off the car and were walking down the beach, our hands tangled together. I kept her close, not wanting her to walk off and leave me. Though I know she won't. "jade.." I whispered

"hem?" She answered looking forward. I pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and tried to calm down my heart. It was beating to fast and it felt like it was in my throat!

"Wht...wht if one of us falls in love?" I choke out. She stops and I turn in front of her, her face looks panicked and confused.

"We'll just...no...no Cat it's not gonna happen." She said after a while, I bit my lip, it hurt to hear that.

"well wht if its you that falls in love!?" I said hoping she'd just say it'd be fine. she shook her head. "We'll see then. Besides its most likely not gonna happen." She turned and walked towards the Car again.I scoffed and grabbed her hand tightly, so wht! I just won't tell her wht I really feel! And hopefully...she might start feeling it too. I can dream right? I walked slower, she didn't even notice when she walk next to me. I loved the butterflies in my stomach, they were annoying, true, but I loved them. I stopped completely and Jade looked at me. "What is it?" She asked looking concerned, I stared at the ground and I felt her grab my other hand, "come on spit it out..." She said gently, I shivered at her tone, I loved it! I gulped and decided doing something that might change us, it might change me, but what if I couldn't help it!? I didn't notice how close Jade had gotten until she put one hand on my cheek and made me look up at her. Her eyes filled with a feeling I couldn't put my finger on. "Jade...y...?" She narrowed her eyes, "it's ok..." She whispered as she pulled my face closer to hers, I closed my eyes with her and relaxed when her warm lips pressed softly against mine, I tangled my hands in her hair and made the kiss deeper, a sweet and warm kiss. No boy has ever kissed me like Jade has, fake or real, they don't compare. Not now...not ever...

she pulled away slowly, her eyes sparkled and I wanted to kiss her again, in fact I would have, if it was my for Robbie suddenly pushing her and then picking me up leaving a stunned Jade on the ground.

* * *

It took me four seconds to realize what had happened, I started kicking and screaming for Robbie to put me down, I couldn't find Jade any where, did she just let him take me after what happened!? No! She won't! Would she...? Robbie stopped dead in his tracks and I yelled at him.

"let me go before Jade finds you! She NOT gonna be happy!"

"she's right...I'm not..." A flat voice came from behind me and Robbie span around with me in his arms, it was Jade. She looked angry and she looked like she was going to murder Robbie. "Put down my girl." She growled. I felt Robbie shaking but he stayed strong. "NO!" I would be jumping out if his arms but I was thinking about something important. 'My girl'? Did she say 'MY GIRL'!? I looked over at Jade and it looks like I missed some of the conversation. Jade walked up to me and took me for Robbie's arms, shat placed one hand on his neck and he slowly crumbled to the ground. Laying next to his bike like a dead person.

"what did you do!?"

"Pressure point." She said flatly. Taking me home. Clearly I needed to sleep. Or something.

* * *

It's so short im ashamed. So sorry.

~Music


End file.
